1958
by razmatazz
Summary: It's been 46 years since The Rumble happened. Take a trip back in time with Maria as she remembers how everything all started and how she lost her brother and lover. Also has chapters set in present-time.
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or any of the original characters. I wish I did, though. Hehehe.**

**A/N: I'm not really fluent in Spanish so please bear with me. It's a shame really, since my favorite character is the one who speaks most of the language. This fic was created since I thought Maria going after Tony right away even though he was the one who killed her brother was a bit…off. I loved Bernardo's character and think he deserved more screen time. :-) Also, who falls in love with someone after a night? This fic will be almost faithful to the original script, but with a few twists and turns (i.e. Maria and Bernardo's background and stuff set in school). Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER I: Remembering **

June 9th. It's just like any other day for many others. They wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, go home and then sleep. This day is of practically no importance to any of them.

I stare at the ceiling from my bed. I know I have to get moving. Joaquin and Isabel will be awake shortly to get to school. But somehow, I can't find the strength or the will to budge.

June 9th.

I'm not as young as I used to be, but my memory hasn't failed me yet. I may have grown wrinkled, and my once chestnut-brown hair may have already faded into silver, but the images from my past seem more clear to me than ever before. I don't know if it's a gift or a curse that I still remember.

June 9th. The day is a curse in itself.

It is the night I will never forget. The night we were all forced to grow up too soon, too fast. The night I lost everything I held dear.

June 9th.

"_Abuela?" _

The sound of Joaquin's voice almost makes my heart stop. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't even notice him opening my bedroom door. I see him as I turn my head, his tall form blocking the light from the hallway. He is still in the clothes he slept in and his hair is a mess. If I can see him properly, I'd see his eyes, which have a color my son, Alex, unfortunately didn't inherit from his father. Joaquin's eyes are a clear, ocean blue, which twinkle when he laughs and darken when he's troubled.

Tony's eyes.

"_Si, mi amor?"_

Since my son's children rarely use Spanish in speaking, I make the most of it when they do show effort. I don't blame them for not using the language more often, since I suspect it will interfere with how they get along with other children. I understand how they feel, probably more than they'll ever understand themselves. They aren't wholly Puerto Rican, after all. They're Americans. Even Alex, my son, I don't consider the same as I am.

"Are you feeling okay? I woke up and when I saw you weren't in the kitchen fixing breakfast or something…" Joaquin says, shifting into English.

"Oh m_ijo…_is Isabel awake already?"

"I don't know…I don't think so. It's too early," My grandson runs a hand through his hair and yawns. At 16 years, he's starting to look remarkably like someone I used to know.

"I'm sorry, Quino, but I don't really feel well today…do you think you and your sister can just eat some cereal for breakfast?" I say to him, giving him an assuring smile.

"What's wrong, Grandma? Are you sick or something?" Joaquin walks over to my bed. In the dark, I can see faintly his worried expression. I don't blame his anxiety. The twins are deathly afraid of losing anyone they are attached to. After all, the only ones they have in the world are their father and I, after their mother died in an accident when they were still young. With Alex constantly out of the country for his job (he's a pilot), the twins have no choice but to stay with me when he isn't around. I suppose Joaquin is now starting to fear that I have some sort of internal disease just because I can't bring myself to prepare breakfast.

"I'm all right, _mi amor. _I'm perfectly fine. I just…I don't really feel like…I have a lot of things on my mind," I reach out and give his hand a squeeze. "Don't worry."

Joaquin's eyebrows wrinkle and meet at the center of his forehead.

"Something bugging you, Grandma?" he asks.

I give a small laugh. His New York twang and slang is so bitter yet so sweet to hear. My beautiful grandson doesn't realize how much he makes me want to forget and remember what took place so long ago.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just…feeling a little reminiscent I guess. Don't look so frightened, Quino, it's just one of those days where your _Abuela _goes back to the 'good old days'," I give a little laugh.

Joaquin doesn't look convinced in the least bit, but he nods.

"Okay, Grandma," he says. "I hope you feel better. You know where to get us if you need us,"

He bends down, gives me a kiss on my forehead then turns to leave.

"Joaquin," I call out. "Don't be late for school, okay? And don't forget to wake up Isabel,"

"Okay, Grandma," he assures me. I watch him as he walks away. It's not his real walk, as he's still half-blinded by sleep, but you can see clearly his confident strut. You can see how proudly he takes each step, knowing exactly who he is and where he is going. You can see how he swaggers and holds his head high, thinking he's got the whole world sitting on his palm. You can see exactly, just from his walk, how immortal he feels.

Bernardo used to walk the exact same way.

Once I'm certain that Joaquin is already out of sight, I let the lump in my throat melt into tears that cloud my vision. I grip the edges of the quilt tightly. Every year, I wish I never wake up for the morning of the 9th of June. Every year, when I still do, I don't know whether I want to keep living or just die.

A giant tear makes its way slowly down my cheek, leaving a trail that I wipe away with a shaky finger.

I sit up in bed, swallowing quickly, and forcing myself to stop crying. I scold myself for still grieving, even after 46 years. I tell myself that no amount of tears can take back what has already happened, that no matter how hard I cry, I will never be able to bring back lost lives taken because of our foolish mistakes.

But perhaps that's also one of the reasons why I'm still crying after all these years.

The ache I feel in my heart is still there and it pains me more today than on any other day. June 9, 1958 is not the same as June 9 during any other year, I always tell myself, but I can never be convinced.

June 9th to me is still the same June 9th I will remember until my dying day and I can never deny it. It will always be a day of loss, of happiness cut short, of childhood destroyed. It will always be a black day.

I pull the bedclothes away from me and reach out to turn on the bedside lamp. My bedroom is suddenly bathe din soft golden light and I am able to see clearly how simple everything really is and how nothing has changed at all. On the chest of drawers are still pictures of Alex as a baby and as a child, as well as new addition: Alex and his twins. The latch of my closet is still broken from when Alex somehow managed to break it as a toddler and the carpet carries traces of stains, both from my son's and my grandchildren's doings. My altar is still there, in its little corner by the window, with a small statue of the Virgin Mary, statuettes of a few saints and a small open Bible. Everything's been the same way.

I find my slippers by the bed, put them on and shuffle towards the chest of drawers. I pull towards me a small, wooden stool I use for such occasions, take a seat on it and gingerly open the bottom compartment.

A smell like that from old books enters my nostrils as I get my first peek of the drawer's contents. There isn't much inside of it since it only carries three things: a tin sewing box, an old album, and a whole yellowed copy of the New York Times. I ignore the newspaper, knowing exactly what the headline states and when it was made, and focus instead on the album and the sewing box. I take the album, my hands trembling, and open it as I have it placed on my lap. I go through pages filled with faded photographs of chubby-cheeked babies and children, then go more slowly as I get to the part where it shows the pair of children through their early teenage years, the boy's arm always protectively over his sister's shoulder. The album doesn't even reach the end when it's finished; in fact, the last page is only halfway through. My breath catches in my throat when I see the final picture: the girl, no longer flanked by her older brother and no longer smiling, in a graduation dress, looking most miserable.

I close the album quickly and put it back inside the drawer. I take the tin sewing box, hold it to my chest then make my way to the altar.

I never open that drawer except for when the time comes, and I always find myself being assaulted by feelings like knives stabbing my chest over and over again. I'm in tears when I get to my altar, only a few steps away from the bureau, and I have a hard time lifting the sewing box's lid. When I finally succeed, I feel as if a vise is tightening around my heart.

The box still smells faintly of roses, even though it's been more than forty years since I put _the _rose inside of it. I spot the remnants of the rose: a few withered petals, crisp and almost ashen from time. Memories flood into me as I go through each item: a yellowed piece of paper folded many times, a boat ticket, a small wooden swan, a quarter coin and three tattered photographs. One is my final picture with my brother, where we are squeezing each other to death, our mouths clenched into tight smiles; the second a picture of him only, laughing; the last, my only picture of Tony, which I used to kiss goodnight each night until I realized my tears were destroying the paper. In it he's surrounded by the Jets, his gang, his 'buddy-boys'. It's a rare shot of them since they're all smiling and laughing at some sort of inside joke. I don't believe they even knew there was a camera around. Tony grins at me from the front of the group with Riff, his best friend, by his side. I smile faintly back at them.

I take Bernardo and Tony's pictures, give each a kiss and place them on the altar. I am already weeping by the time I kneel, feeling my bones creak with age as I go, and cross myself. I am already weeping by the time I start saying the old prayers for the dead as I hold tightly in my hand my brother Bernardo's black rosary and read from Tony's Bible. I weep for the fact that they couldn't stand to be in the same room, breathing the same air when they were still alive, but now could be beside each other on an altar. They had so many things in common aside from religion, but they never gave each other a chance.

I weep for my brother. I weep for my love. I weep for the rest of us who had to go through the rest of our lives knowing nothing would be the same again.

June 9th. The night I will never forget. The night our childhood came to a sudden end. The night we lost all our innocence. To this day I still can't understand why and how it happened. Then, I had just turned 16. My brother was 18. Tony and Riff were both 18 and the rest of the Jets were either the same age or a year younger, with the exception of Baby John who was younger than I was.

_Santa Maria, _we were all children.

How were we able to do what we did?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Next chapter up soon! Please r/r! **


	2. A Warm Welcome

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, telling when Maria came to America. R/R please!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER II: A Warm Welcome **

I moved to America from Puerto Rico in January of 1958, a whole year after my older brother, Bernardo, set sail to try his luck. He lived with an uncle of ours in Manhattan, worked two jobs, then, when he had earned enough money, sent tickets home for all of us to follow him. Papa, Mama and I spent a week on the boat alongside other families. They were both so excited about living in New York and fantasized about having an air-conditioned home and steel refrigerators. I was mainly excited about seeing snow for the first time and going off to another country. Anita, my brother's girlfriend and childhood sweetheart, always sent letters telling me of the huge buildings that made up Manhattan and how the lights were all brighter than the stars. She went away two weeks after Bernardo did to stay with him and, after not having seen the both of them for over a year, I missed them terribly.

Papa was so proud of Nardo, especially since Bernardo was his eldest child and only son. Every chance he got, he bragged to people about my brother and how he was living the American dream while the rest of us were stuck in San Juan, sweating. I always thought Papa and Nardo were alike in so many ways. They were both bursting with pride and confidence, but sometimes could get so hot-tempered. Papa couldn't control himself when someone commented that Papa was too drunk on the idea of the American dream that he couldn't see that Bernardo was probably too occupied with his own fantasies in New York and will eventually forget about sending tickets for us. It was an implication that my brother wouldn't even remember that we were waiting for his 'go' signal and abandon us. Papa jumped on the man and knocked his front teeth out. Was he ever so haughty when, the next day, our boat tickets for New York arrived along with a short letter from Bernardo, telling us what time and what ship to board. Papa announced its arrival to the whole of San Juan.

"That donkey dared to insult me and my son?" Papa puffed. "Let _him _see this now. We're leaving for New York!"

It wasn't long when were finally on board when he realized how much he disliked boats. He began cursing loudly about the very idea of moving before we were even a mile away from the docks of San Juan. Mama and I laughed at him. Papa was always very funny even without him trying to be.

Our ship was very crowded and offered very little breathing room whenever one was inside the cabins. I preferred to be out on deck by the bow of the ship, squinting my eyes and wishing that the Statue of Liberty would suddenly slowly appear from the fog. I would be out there everyday while Mama tended to Papa and tried to soothe him. On the last day, I was the very first to see the famous statue.

"Look! Look!" I shouted, after I realized I wasn't dreaming. "America! America!"

People suddenly started to rush to where I was and I was almost in danger of being crushed, but I didn't even notice. I was so happy being there, seeing as the Statue slowly began to get clearer and clearer then bigger and bigger. Everyone was cheering and yelling, even Papa, who forgot all about his motion sickness.

It was January 7th, 1958. We were finally in America.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bernardo and Anita met us at the docks after our papers were stamped on. I didn't realize how cold it was in New York and kept shivering from underneath my thickest sweater as I waited for Papa and Mama to be finished with having their immigration papers stamped on. I kept a wary eye on the crowd, searching for my brother, my fingers aching from the cold.

"Maria!"

I heard a voice call out, a voice I hadn't heard in a year. I turned frantically, trying to locate where it had come from.

"Maria!"

I could hear the laughter in his voice and I found myself smiling like I never smiled in a long time. I scanned the crowd, but al I could see were people in all sorts of clothes, jostling each other to make room.

"Maria!"

And then I saw him. The crowd parted like the Red Sea did for Moses and I saw Nardo, tall, handsome and dashing than ever, in a long coat and scarf with Anita by his side in a warm poncho. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Bernardo!" I cried out happily as soon as I caught sight of them. "Anita!"

They hurried over to where I was, laughing and looking like a pair of schoolchildren. As soon as I was within reach, Bernardo scooped me into his arms, lifted me and twirled me around. I laughed, loving the feeling of being with my brother again. Suddenly, I didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Oh Maria," Bernardo said as he set me down. "_Mi bella bella hermana, _Maria,"

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. I hugged him back.

"I missed you so very much," he told me in Spanish.

"I missed you too. Oh, you don't know how terrible I felt, having no one to tease and argue with,"

I was almost in tears as I spoke and my brother laughed as he wiped a stray tear away with his finger.

"Don't cry, little girl. We're a family again. I promise I will never ever leave you," he told me, smiling.

"It's a good thing all of you are finally here," Anita said in good humor. "I don't think I can stand any of your brother's complaining abou my cooking any longer,"

We all laughed.

"Oh Anita, I've missed you too…" I said, embracing her. She returned my embrace fiercely.

"As did I," she said. "It was like losing my arm and my leg. Nardo is so hard to win against when I'm alone,"

I almost burst into tears again, knowing exactly how she felt. Anita was like the sister I never had. We'd known each other since childhood and she'd always been there to take my side, even though she was the same age as my brother. When they both left, I never felt so lonely my whole life.

"Bernardo! _Mijo! _Anita!"

We all whirled around at the sound of Papa's booming voice. Papa and Mama had caught sight of us and were smiling in a way that their faces could crack. Papa, a big man with a barrel chest and pipes for arms and legs, and Mama, delicate and beautiful like a budding flower. I saw the joy in Papa's face and the overflowing happiness in Mama's as they gazed at Nardo. I saw too how Bernardo's face lit up. He enjoyed the special place he held in our parents' hearts. Being their only son, he knew how special he was to them.

"Mama! Papa!" Bernardo rushed to them and lifted their hands to his forehead, a sign of respect. Papa gathered him and held him close to his chest. Mama was almost crying. Papa was red in the face. Anita and I joined them.

"Oh _hijo, _how different you look! So tall and handsome!" Mama exclaimed, touching Bernardo's face as if she weren't sure he was real. My brother gave her a kiss on the forehead as soon as Papa let him go.

"I only got it from the best," he said, smiling. Mama slapped him playfully and Papa laughed.

"A, _Tio Diego, Tia Carmen, _that _hijo _of yours is the newest heartthrob in Manhattan. Why, I have to really stick to him to tell the other Puerto Rican girls in this city that he's mine!" Anita joked. Mama and Papa agreed.

"I will never see a more perfect match for my son than you, Anita," Mama commented. "Nardo, have you been taking care of her?"

"Oh of course, Mama. Just yesterday I had to fight off two dogs that were trying to get her attention," Bernardo replied mischievously. Anita reached out to slaphis arm.

"Oh _Bernardo…" _she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad _hijo _to see that you have once again proven yourself to be who I expected you to be. And I'm glad also that you and Anita are both well," Papa got a mischievous look on his face, similar to that of Bernardo's. "When will our lovely flower be a Mrs. Bernardo Diego Miguel Javier?"

"Oh D_iego…" _Mama said.

We all laughed.

"Are you cold, Maria? Here take my coat and scarf. I should've told you about the weather in January," Bernardo said, takng off his coat and draping it over my shoulders.

"Oh Bernardo you don't have to. I'm fine, really…" I tried to say, but my brother had already put his coat on me.

"You were never a good liar, Mika. I can see you shaking," he said, taking his scarf off. He gave me a smile.

Mika. I had missed that name. I smiled back, warmer than ever. Bernardo fastened the scarf comfortably around my neck. Anita gave me an affectionate hug.

"C'mon, let's go home before we all freeze to death," Bernardo invited. He had an arm draped over my shoulder and one over Anita's. Mama and Papa walked side-by-side, our papers in hand. My brother took care of our luggage. I gasped when I caught my first glimpse of the tall skyscrapers, looming over the city like giant, silver monsters. Anita and Bernardo laughed.

"Welcome to America," said my brother, kissing my forehead again.

"It's beautiful," I said breathlessly. I had never seen a more magical place. I was so glad I could almost burst! I was in America! I was going to be living in New York, the finest city in all the world!

I went on tiptoe and kissed Nardo on the cheek, just to show how grateful I was to him for bringing us there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: 'Javier' Bernardo and Maria's last name. R/R please! Next chapter up soon!**


	3. Iargo

**A/N: Thanks to those who've already reviewed! Here's a new chapter for you, showing the bond between Bernardo and Maria. Tony and the others are coming up soon! BTW, I made a mistake on one of the Spanish words in the previous chapter, where Bernardo tells Maria that she's beautiful. It's supposed to be "Mi hermana hermosa", not "mi bella hermana" because 'bella' is Italian. Oopsies. Sorry. Hehehe**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER III: Iargo **

Our new home that Nardo had already prepared for us was something he called a 'ghetto'. Basically, it was a row of buildings where, inside each building several families lived. We were in the same building as the families Vega, de los Reyes, Diaz and Jimenez. It was a nice place, with Spanish tiles all over and the walls painted a clean, Marian blue. Our part of the building, since Bernardo had already fixed it up and was actually already living in it, was quite comfortable. He had been there, he said, for quite a while. _Tio Caloy _had helped him out, and so had Anita. Papa puffed with pride and clapped Bernardo on the back when he saw the furnished rooms.

"There is Papa _y _Mama's bedroom, down the hallway," Nardo pointed to a path beyond the living room. "That is my room," he pointed to one of the closed doors near us then shifted to a pair of doors that weren't like the rest. Instead of plain wood, it was made up of wood and opaque, colorful squares of glass.

"Is that the prayer room?" Mama asked. She always wanted to know where the prayer room was. Bernardo smiled.

"No, that is Mika's bedroom," he said, giving me one of his fond looks. "Right next to my own,"

I gasped in surprise then had it followed by a squeal like that of a piglet's. I practically jumped onto Bernardo out of joy. I'd also thought it was a prayer room as the doors, to me, were far too beautiful to belong to a bedroom's.

"Iargo, Iargo, do you mean it? Do you really mean it?" I asked happily, using his pet name after having not used or heard it for a long time.

"Oh you'd better believe how persistent your brother was about that being your bedroom," Anita said, rolling her eyes. "He did the doors himself. Careful, Maria, you might find yourself being always under the careful watch of your bodyguard,"

"It is my duty to protect my baby sister," Bernardo defended himself. I laughed.

"It's all right, Iargo, I'd love to have my bedroom next to yours," I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Oh Papa, Mama, isn't he the best _hermano _ever? _Numero uno, el mejor!_"

"Thank you, _querido_," Mama gave Nardo a kiss on the forehead, though she had to stand on tiptoe to reach him. "_Todo es hermoso (_Everything is beautiful). I want nothing more,"

"You have done well, _mijo. _I'm proud of you. Very proud. Anita's magic may be helping you after all," Papa said, his mouth stretched into a wide smile.

"Ah, she is magic, Papa," Bernardo said, reaching out to hug and kiss Anita.

"Ah, and you are a little boy who still has chores to do. C'mon, Nardo, your family must be starving. Set the table while I prepare to serve the dinner,"

Anita pushed him away as soon as she started talking then moved on to the kitchen. Bernardo followed her with a lovesick gaze.

"See, Papa?" he said, grinning. "If she weren't magic, I wouldn't even be thinking of doing the table setting. She has bewitched me…"

He followed Anita dreamily who, in turn, gave him a slap on the arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My bedroom, though small, I soon discovered was quite a sight to behold. It was so simple yet beautiful that I couldn't believe Bernardo had fixed it up himself. If that were true, I figured I would have to buy him something in return for his efforts. I had my own altar in the room, as well as a soft bed with a beautiful wrought-iron headboard. There were also small chairs and cushions and I had my own bathroom. The bedside table also had a round vase filled with fresh flowers, filling the room with a most heavenly scent whenever a breeze wafted in from my open window. I couldn't believe my luck! What had I done to deserve such treasures?

"Are you liking your bedroom?"

I turned around and saw Nardo in the doorway, leaning casually on the doorframe and smiling. I rushed to him and hugged him for the millionth time.

"It is beautiful, Iargo, it really is. Oh, what have I done for you to spoil me so?"

Bernardo laughed and tapped my nose with his finger.

"Because you are my sister and I love you. You deserve every beautiful thing in the world," he told me. I smiled. I loved the attention I got from my brother. He had his faults, but he was always very sweet and kind to me, even though he was a bit overprotective at times.

"Where has Anita gone?" I asked, noticing her missing presence.

"She has gone home to let you all rest. But she has promised to be here tomorrow to spend time with you," Nardo said. He held my shoulders and frowned.

"Maria, your arms are cold. You should keep your windows closed."

He walked over to my window, which I had opened a while ago, and shut it with a snap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford to put in a heater," he said apologetically. "But if you close your window at night, it can get warm in your room. Also, I bought you a thick quilt,"

"It's all right, Nardo, I don't mind. Mama and Papa don't either, you know that. I'm just glad we're finally here. We should thank _you. _For bringing us to New York,"

Bernardo laughed and sat on my bed. He patted the spot beside him so I would come over.

"Come sit beside me," he said.

I obeyed but teased him a little by lying down, my legs draped over the side of the bed. I reached over, got a pillow and held it close. Bernardo leaned against the headboard and got a pillow for himself.

"No shoes on the furniture, Iargo," I reminded him. "You know Mama doesn't like that,"

"Ah Mika," Bernardo said, sighing happily as he looked at me. "I did miss you and your little reminders about what I should and shouldn't do. I missed Papa and Mama too. If it wasn't for Anita I probably would've gone _loco,_"

"Hm, let me guess," I counted using my fingers. "You missed me for being the one you bullied and for being the one who had to tell you what was right and wrong, Mama for her cooking and Papa for his words of praise and the way he spoils you," I gave him a teasing smile.

Bernardo sat up, went over to my side of the bed then suddenly started tickling me. I squealed.

"Say that again," he said, his mouth clenched into a tight smile.

"Iargo! No! Bernardo! Papa, help!" I laughed, wiggling and squirming, trying to escape from my brother.

"Don't say you didn't miss me for this," he said, tickling harder. Since he was stronger, he was able to keep me down so I couldn't get away.

"NO!" was all I could say. I was laughing so hard, tears were already stinging my eyes. I got my pillow and swung it at Bernardo. It hit him with a soft _thump _and sent him reeling. I immediately regretted what I had done when he fell off the bed soundly. Instantly, I sat up to see if he was all right.

"Nardo! Oh, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly. From his position on the floor, my brother raised his head and gave me a devilish smile.

"So that is the way you repay your _hermano _for fixing up your bedroom, eh?" he said, his eyes twinkling with glee. In his hand was a pillow also and he held it with a readiness that made me squeal.

"You wouldn't!" I said, my eyes widening and my heart pounding in excited fear.

"Oh I would," Bernardo said, starting to get up. He held the pillow at arm's length and my eyes were immediately drawn to his wrist. He was wearing a black band around it that I had never seen before.

"Nardo," I said, thinking it was some sort of indication that someone had died. "What is that?"

"What is what?" my brother replied, not putting the pillow down.

"That black band on your wrist," I said, pointing. He followed my gaze, saw what I was referring to and shrugged.

"Nothing important," he said. He swung at me. I ducked, laughing, though I was still thinking about the band.

"Has someone passed on?" I asked, inching myself off the bed as Nardo neared me, preparing to swing the pillow again. It was customary for us to wear something black when someone has died.

"No," Bernardo replied. He wiped the sweat that had collected on his brow from failed attempts of hitting me. "It's nothing. Trust me, Mika,"

"Why do you wear it then?" I asked as I gathered a pillow to strike him back with. I was already off the bed and eyeing my brother like a cat in case he tried to strike me.

"To count," he inched towards me, "how many times," he gave me a grin, "my baby sister would ask about it!"

He flung the pillow and hit me. It wasn't hard so it didn't hurt, but I was startled all the same. Bernardo laughed and laughed.

"You!" I said and swung the pillow I had at him. It hit and, pretty soon, we were chasing each other around the room, feathers from the pillows flying in all directions. It was like a snowstorm. The fight didn't last long, as the room was too small and was already getting a bit hot. When I finally surrendered, I lay on the floor and watched as the feathers slowly floated downwards.

"Oh Iargo," I said dreamily. "My first snowstorm,"

Bernardo knelt beside me and put some of the feathers in my hair.

"There," he said, smiling. "The beautiful Snow Princess,"

"Do you think I will be able to see real snow, Nardo?" I asked hopefully, looking at him. I hoped I would and I hoped Bernardo would say 'yes'. I trusted him enough to believe anything he told me.

"_Si,_" he told me gently. "You will see your snow, little girl. But now, it is time for you to sleep,"

"Oh, Nardo, must I?" I was having such a good time.

"Yes, you must," Bernardo helped me to my feet and dusted off my clothes. "Or Papa will have my head for not giving you your rest. We will spend more time tomorrow if you wish." He gathered the torn pillowcases from the floor and put them in a pile on one of the chairs. "You can have my pillows for tonight since we have ruined yours. Anita can fix these tomorrow,"

He left the room, returned with two new pillows, kissed me good-night, wished me sweet dreams and then turned to leave again.

"Are you going somewhere, Iargo?" I asked, noticing the thick coat he had draped over his arm. Bernardo turned to face me, half-smiling.

"Yes," he answered. "I promised my friends I would meet them tonight,"

I bit my lip. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted my first night in America to be spent with my family under one roof. It had been so long since we were complete. Besides, I felt safer with my _hermano _around.

"Must you?" I said. Bernardo got a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, approaching me.

"No, not really," I replied. "But can't you just meet your friends tomorrow? Is it important?"

I thought my brother would laugh at me and look at me as something silly, but, to my surprise, he didn't. Instead, he gave me a gentle look and shrugged.

"All right," he smiled. "I will stay. They can just meet me tomorrow. You want me to stay, don't you?"

"Oh thank you, Iargo!" I said happily, giving him a fond squeeze.

"Ah, sometimes I think I spoil you too much," he joked. "I give you everything you wish for!"

"Because that is your job as an older brother," I told him teasingly. He knew how fond I was of him and I did love it whenever he'd give me attention or little gifts and favors.

"I will stay, but now you must sleep. You are tired, I am sure, from the long trip," he patted my cheek as he spoke.

"You will not go anywhere while I am asleep?" I asked, to make sure he would not be sneaking out.

"Ah, how you ask a lot of questions!" Bernardo laughed. "I will be here all night while you and Mama and Papa sleep. I will be here when you wake and I will be here every night before you go to bed to say good-night. I promise."

There was always something in the way my brother spoke that made you believe anything he said. I trusted him with my whole heart and, convinced he wasn't going to leave me and Papa and Mama alone in the apartment during the night, I thanked him, gave him a hug and kiss good night and wished him sweet dreams. Before he left my room, he gave me a contented smile.

"You don't know how happy I am that you are all finally here with me," he said. "Good night, Mika,"

Then he closed my door softly as he went, as if I were already asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I figured Bernardo and Maria's bond would have to be established first before Maria goes out to explore the other characters. Next up, she'll meet the rest of the Sharks! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. A Sea of Sharks

**A/N: This is where Maria meets the Sharks, although she doesn't know they're called that way, and of course, Chino.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER III: A Sea of Sharks**

"Anita, I just remembered,"

"Hm?"

Anita didn't look up at me from her sewing. She just raised her eyebrows and waited for me to continue. She was halfway through with mending my pillowcases. We'd been in my bedroom all day, chatting and getting to know each other all over again when Bernardo came in and asked her if she would fix the torn cases. Anita had been at them for over an hour. I was stuck thinking to myself as Anita rarely liked to be interrupted when she was sewing.

"What is that silly black band my brother wears on his wrist?" I asked. "I don't think I remember him wearing one back home,"

"Oh," Anita said, still not looking at me. "When did you see it?"

"Last night,"

"Have you asked him about it?"

"Yes," I replied, taking a seat on my bed. I watched as she worked. Anita was a fine seamstress.

"What did he say?"

"That it was nothing,"

"Well then there you go," Finally, Anita looked up, her eyebrows raised. "If he said it's nothing then it's nothing, isn't it?"

"I suppose…it looks silly though," I shrugged.

Anita snorted as she turned the pillowcase over and over to see where else it had been torn.

"You know Bernardo…he always has these crazy ideas…" she frowned at the case she was holding and clucked her tongue. "_Jesu Cristo, _Maria, what did you do to these pillowcases? They were brand-new the last time I remember seeing them!"

I giggled. "It's Iargo's fault. We had a little pillow fight last night,"

"Pillows stuffed with what? Bricks?" Anita sighed noisily. "That Bernardo…_ay yay yay…_still very much like a child,"

"Oh Anita, haven't you gotten used to him yet? You've known each other since forever. You should know how he's like," I said, grinning.

"If I did, then I wouldn't have such a wild ape for a boyfriend, would I? I would know how to reel him back in when he gets too far out. But _por dios, _the trouble he can get into from all those ideas he gets…it's crazy!" She raised her hands in false despair. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with that brother of yours,"

"How about saying 'yes' when he asks you to marry him?"

We both jumped, startled, and Anita turned around to look behind her. Bernardo was by the door, dressed in his outdoor clothes and smiling widely at her. Anita smacked his leg at the very discovery that it had been him who'd surprised her.

"Scare me like that again and I will poke you with this needle," she threatened. My brother didn't seem so worried with what she said. He bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" replied Anita hotly.

"Will you marry me when I ask you to?" Bernardo said, grinning. Anita rolled her eyes.

"Once you grow up, do your chores and can look after yourself then I'll think about it," she said. I laughed.

"Oh you are quite amusing," Bernardo said. "That is why I love you,"

He sat down beside her but Anita pushed him away.

"Behave, little boy. I am not in the best of moods especially since you're having me fix these pillowcases you've torn," she told him. Bernardo laughed.

"You can do that later. Come, you must join me in introducing the boys to Maria," Nardo gave her a kiss and got to his feet. "After that we can talk about Maria's schooling,"

"Boys, Iargo?" I asked, feeling confused. What was he talking about?

"My friends," he explained. He helped Anita up.

"You brought them here, Nardo?" she said, looking slightly alarmed. "Wouldn't your parents mind?" Bernardo waved her away.

"No, of course they wouldn't mind. They are good men. Puerto Ricans. Some I met on the boat on the way here," he told both Anita and me. "I brought them over so Maria and Mama and Papa can all meet them. They did help us while we were new here, _querida,_"

"Correction, we helped each other out. We are all immigrants, Nardo," Anita said.

"Exactly, and that's why they should meet them. Come, Mika," Bernardo held out his hand for me to take. After I did, he led Anita and I out of my bedroom.

Once we were outside, I could hardly recognize our small living room. It seemed as if every inch of it was occupied by boys, all who looked older or of the same age as my brother's. I noticed also that we all shared the same heritage: the sunburned skin, the dark hair, the wiry frame. They were all undoubtedly Puerto Ricans. Mama and Papa were already mingling with some of them. When Bernardo appeared with Anita and I, majority of the boys turned to look.

"_Muchachos,_" my brother said, as soon as we were out in the open with them, "you have all met my girlfriend, Anita, this is _mi hermana hermosa, _Maria. She is my little sister,"

Almost at the same time, all the boys replied with a rough but welcoming "_Buenos tardes, _Maria". Some simply satisfied themselves with a friendly smile or a nod. I smiled back.

"_Buenos tardes," _I greeted. Bernardo moved on to introducing each one of them. He held an arm over my shoulder as we walked around.

"Maria, this is Pepe," he said as he presented each one. "And this is Juano, Luis, Vicente, Mateo…"

I shook each hand and smiled at each face. Some, I noticed, were wearing the same black band my brother wore, but I brushed it off as nothing as I had to be focused to learn each name. By the time we were almost through, my brother had already introduced me to over ten or so people. I ran their names quickly through my head so I would not forget them.

"I have prepared a surprise for you," Bernardo smiled at me when we were finished.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Bernardo you said it would be tomorrow," Anita said from her spot by, if I remember it correctly, Fernando.

"Yes," my brother replied, "but the surprise itself cannot wait. It has to be presented today,"

"What is it, Nardo?" I asked, growing more curious. Excitement started to stir within me.

"Close your eyes," Nardo told me. I obeyed and, almost instantly, I felt and heard as the people inside the room began to move around.

"No peeking, Mika," I heard Bernardo say, though he didn't sound quite as near.

"I'm not," I said, keeping my eyes tightly shut. "What is going on, Bernardo?"

I heard more movement, and then it was silent.

"Can I look now?" I asked, tempted to crack open an eye.

"Yes, you may look now," my brother said from somewhere. Laughter was evident in his voice.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Oh!" was the first thing I could say when I saw what was before me. "Oh!"

"Is that all you can say?" the 'surprise' said, grinning at me.

"Oh, Chino!" I said, opening my arms and giving him a tight embrace. "When did you arrive? I thought…I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Bernardo helped pay for my ticket," Chino said when I released him. "I arrived shortly before you and your family did,"

"And you were almost in tears when I told you we were leaving," I laughed. "You actor!"

"I figured I would need someone to keep an eye on you when I wasn't around," Bernardo said, approaching us and clapping his best friend on the back. "And who could do a better job than good old Chino?"

"Oh? And what would I need protecting from?" I said in a teasing manner.

"Why, the boys of America, of course!" Bernardo said spiritedly. "If they approach you, I or Chino can handle them. Chino is the only one I would allow to have your hand in anything,"

"I agree!" cried Papa from the back.

"Oh, Bernardo, Chino is like my own brother! If he fell in love with me it would be so strange!" I said, smiling. I had known Chino almost as long as I'd known Anita. He was my brother's best friend, so he was always at our house with Bernardo or doing boy things with him. I loved him, but not more than I would a friend.

I suddenly had this feeling that things weren't going to be the same as they were before. In Chino's eyes, I saw the same twinkle Bernardo had only for Anita.

"Ah, but nothing is stranger than love, _querida,_" Bernardo smiled at me. He looked at Chino. "Chino, now that I am giving you this privilege, I expect you to protect her and love her, maybe even more than what I have already done. You understand that, don't you?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Nardo," Chino said assuredly. He took my hand, and looked up at me. "If it is all right with you, Maria?"

"Oh…" I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh, it is…it is all right, I guess,"

Chino smiled then raised my hand to his lips and then kissed it gently. My brother's friends cheered and whooped noisily. I blushed then I saw that Chino too had a black band on his wrist. The exact same kind Bernardo and the others wore! What did they mean? Did they have some sort of club? I was about to say something when the band was suddenly hidden by Chino's jacket as he stood up straight. I lost my nerve as Bernardo grinned as he patted Chino's shoulder repeatedly. Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask…

"May I just say, Maria, that you look more beautiful than ever," Chino told me gently when all the noise had died down.

"Ah ah ah, no moves yet, _amigo. _Remember, you have to be careful with my sister," Bernardo said good-naturedly. Clearly he was delighted at the prospect of his best friend and his sister being together. Chino looked pleased too.

I didn't say anything in return. Instead, I forced a smile as my cheeks slowly began to get redder and redder. The noise and laughter in the room had erupted again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Next up, Tony and the Jets are going to be featured! Everyone's gonna meet everyone else in school so stay tuned to see what'll happen! R/R please!**


	5. A Chance Meeting

**A/N: As promised: Tony and the Jets!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER V: A Chance Meeting  
**

On the week we arrived, schools were still on their Christmas breaks, so we had enough time to talk about and fix where I was going to go for my studies. It was inevitable that I would be attending the same one my brother and Anita were in to save money. It was a public school so we didn't have to pay for anything, and transportation wasn't a problem since it was only a few blocks away from where we lived. Though the principal was first reluctant to let me in, according to him because it was too late in the school year, he eventually agreed after he gave me several examinations and had a few talks with Mama and Papa. When Bernardo and Anita went back to school, along with most of my brother's friends, I was already with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mika, _vamanos! _We will be late!" Bernardo called from the head of our group as we walked down the streets. He jogged over to where I was, the collar of his jacket up since it was so cold. Little white clouds came out of our mouths as we breathed.

"Oh Nardo, relax, it's not like they're going to shoot us if we're going to come in late," Anita said, laughing.

"No, but the teachers or the others might have something unpleasant to say, and I don't want that," my brother said.

"_Si," _agreed Luis. "Why, just a week ago, when I came in from lunch late, Mrs. Gardner made me stand for the rest of the period! But when Polacks come in late, she doesn't even notice!"

"Mr. Warner couldn't believe when I got the top mark in his test. He accused me of cheating," Dino grumbled.

"Right, they do that because we are Puerto Ricans. I don't want Mika to experience any of that," Bernardo declared. He was very sensitive about that topic, when our teachers would discriminate us just because of our race.

"Oh, Nardo, I've been there for three weeks already and nothing has happened to me," I assured him. "I will be all right. And I was just admiring the city; that is why I was walking slowly. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, but we do have to hurry," Bernardo said. "Do you have everything you need for today? Did you do your homework? Are you warm enough?"

"Bernardo, really! You are not her mother, you know," Anita said.

"I'm only making sure. I don't want those Polacks to find a reason for them to pick on her," my brother eyed my books. "Are those too heavy? Would you like me to carry them for you?"

"Iargo, I'm fine, really. Don't worry," I gave him a pinch on his cheek and laughed.

"You will tell me when anything goes wrong, won't you?" Bernardo raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, yes I promise," I said.

"Yes, and she will also tell you when she will go to the bathroom, her next class and who her seatmate is. Loosen up, you old woman," Anita sidled up next to Bernardo and bumped his hip with her own. Bernardo laughed and kissed her.

The school appeared as soon as we turned a corner and I smiled. I had been enjoying school mostly because of the freedom it gave me from my brother's watchful eye, and the people I met. There were several nice people in the classes I took, but I had no real friends yet and went to lunch with Anita and her friends, Rosalia and Consuela. I didn't really mind. I loved to learn and people were friendly. I hadn't really experienced any of the things Bernardo and his friends always talked about (in fact I didn't even understand half of their street slang), so I didn't know what I was supposed to watch out for. I felt safe and secure in school, even if I was alone for classes.

"Here we are," Nardo announced. "_Eh, muchachos, _you keep your eyes open. Be careful. Protect the girls, _eh?"_

"I can take care of myself, Bernardo Javier," Anita said, pushing him away gently.

"So can we," said Rosalia and Consuela. "We don't need any boys to protect us,"

I opened my mouth to agree but my brother put a finger to my lips before I could utter a sound.

"Oh no, not from you, Mika. I will walk you to your first class whether you like it or not," he told me. There was a finality in his tone that I couldn't argue with. I shut my mouth and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three weeks is still a short time to know a place, especially if it is a big place like my school was. I always found myself a little lost after lunch, since Anita and the others had different schedules and had to leave me alone to fend for myself. I was never late though since I always found my way at the last minute.

I studied my schedule a moment before closing my locker with a tight bang. I had Biology next and I was trying to remember how to get to the lab. When the bell to signal the end of lunch rang, I jumped, surprised.

"Oh!" I said, glancing from side to side, a little panicked. I still did not know how to get to the laboratory. After seeing that everyone was going where they were supposed to, I decided to try my luck by walking around with them. If luck was on my side, I would remember where the laboratory was or stumble upon it. Or maybe I could bump into one of my classmates…

_BAM! _I had suddenly started walking without noticing and had crashed into someone. The both of us fell to the floor with a loud thump and my books and papers flew all over the place.

"HEY! OW! Watch where you're goin!"

I blinked, a little dazed. The fall made the room spin a little bit. I was half-sitting, half-lying on the floor, trying to figure out what had happened. When I straightened up to see what I had hit, I saw a boy older than I was, staring at me with an annoyed look on his face. He had light, curly hair, a set mouth and eyes the color of blue steel. He hadn't landed far from where I had and was just starting to get to his feet when I first saw him.

"Oh! I'm sorry…oh my goodness, I'm so sorry…" I started apologizing quickly, worried about the damage I might have caused. "Are you all right?"

"Right as rain, pumpkin," he said, standing up and brushing his pants with his hand. "Ya better watch where you're goin' next time so's not to hurt yerself. Did I hurtcha?" He gave me a look I didn't like.

"Riff! Hey, Riff!"

"What happened to ya?"

A group of boys rushed to where we were and when they saw me, they got the same look of surprise on their faces. They crowded around me as I got to my knees and started gathering my things.

"Who's she?" asked a short boy with a mess of black hair. He frowned at me.

"She a Spick, Riff? She looks like one," said another boy, taller than 'Riff'. I glanced up at them and looked quickly back down. They didn't look friendly.

"I dunno…hey, kid, what's yer name?" Riff asked me, getting down on one knee. Suddenly, I wanted my brother with me.

"Hey, you guys! What're you doin there? What's going on? We gotta get to class," I heard a voice that made all the rest of them turn their head to look.

"Hey, Tony! C'mere!" Riff cocked his head. "See what I bumped into,"

I heard the footsteps of someone jogging towards us but didn't look up.

"What's the matter?" 'Tony' said. I saw as a new pair of shoes and pants went beside Riff's.

"She's a chick, ain't she? Found her by fate, that I did," Riff said, sounding almost proud.

"Why's she on the floor? Why aren't you guys helping her?" Tony dropped to his knees in front of me, but I still didn't look up. I was afraid. This was what Bernardo was warning me about. Where was he when I needed him? I said a silent prayer that they would not hurt me. That they would just leave me alone and not mind me again.

"Miss," Tony said to me. He didn't sound threatening. In fact, he sounded gentle. "Hey, Miss, are you okay?" His voice changed its tone when he looked up at Riff and the others. "Riff, what happened here? Didja guys do something to her?"

"Hey, don't blame me, buddy-boy, she was the one who crashed into me and not the other way around. I was just mindin' my own business," Riff replied innocently.

"Then why's she not talking? I think you guys scared her or something," Tony turned to me again, his voice gentle once more. "Hey, Miss, are you okay? Are you hurt? Can I help you with your books?"

I looked up for a second, looked back down then looked up again. Something in what I saw told me that I didn't need to be afraid of him.

"Are you all right?" Tony asked, looking genuinely worried. He had hair that had the color of ink and that rested on his head in calm waves, a kind mouth that showed teeth like pearls and eyes that made me wonder if they were real. They were the color of the sea, just like the ones we had in Puerto Rico: a clear, bright _azul _that shone and sparkled and gazed at me gently. I suddenly couldn't find the right words to say. This boy, this Tony, suddenly made my heart beat faster than it should be beating.

"I…I am fine," I finally said, finding my tongue. "Thank you for asking,"

"I'll leave ya two to settle this. C'mon you guys, let's go for a smoke. Tony, I'll see ya later, okay?" Riff said, sounding bored. He started to walk away when Tony called after him.

"Hey, Riff, aren't you gonna apologize to the lady first?" he said. Riff raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, but he did as Tony asked.

"Sorry, kid," he shrugged. "Be careful next time,"

Then he walked away with the rest of the group, who were all clapping his back or jumping around and saying things like "Pow pow!" and "Ditch this joint". Tony looked back at me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for their behavior, especially Riff's," he said apologetically as he helped me gather my things. "They don't mean to be rude…they're nice guys really once you get to know 'em…they just don't know how to behave properly sometimes…Are you sure you aren't hurt? Coz you might've taken a pretty nasty spill…"

"It's all right, really. I'm all right," I said, smiling for the first time since the incident. "Thank you for helping me,"

Tony looked pleased that I had smiled at him and forgot about Riff and the others. He returned my gesture with his own smile, which made me blush.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

"You already did," I said jokingly. Tony grinned. "But you may ask me another question, yes,"

"Are you new here? Because I don't believe I've seen you around before,"

I laughed, mostly about how cute he seemed asking. "You are observant,"

"So you are new!" he said, smiling. He never seemed to stop smiling. "When did you first come?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Principal Finley said I was an exceptional case," I said.

"I suppose you are…exceptional," Tony said. I laughed again.

"You make me laugh," I told him, "yet we haven't even been properly introduced,"

"All right, then I'll start," Tony said, putting all my books in a neat pile between us. He looked excited, and he had this energy that I found contagious. It was as if cheerfulness vibrated off of him. I couldn't help not smiling. "My name is Tony. Tony Wallace. What might your name be?"

"Maria," I answered him.

"Maria," he repeated. "That's a beautiful name,"

I don't know how I happened to glance at one of the wall clocks to see the time but I did, and I saw that I was already twenty minutes late for my class.

"Oh no!" I said, gathering my things in a hurry.

"What? What's the matter?" Tony asked, looking worried.

"I am late for my next class," I explained. "I'm sorry, Tony but I must go."

"I'll bring you there," he offered as he helped me up. I took my books from him. "What's your next class?"

I shook my head. "You'd better not. You have your class, too,"

"I don't mind…"

"No, I will be fine, thank you for offering. But, if you could tell me where the Biology laboratory is I would be most grateful," I told him.

"It's just right down that hall then to the left. It's at the end of the corridor…"

"Thank you," I said thankfully. "I hope we will meet again!" I turned to leave, but Tony held my hand.

"Wait! If I may, I _would _like to see you again," he said. "Will that be possible?"

I ran his request over and over in my head. I wanted to see him again as well, but there were things I had to consider. Bernardo was one. In fact, he was the biggest thing I had to be concerned about. Chino was another. I was pretty sure they wouldn't like me befriending Tony since he was an American, even though he was just going to be a friend. I liked Tony.

"We will see," I said. "I would like to see you, too,"

"But when will that be?" Tony asked.

"Soon," I promised.

"How soon?"

I laughed again. My, he was persistent! "Soon, I promise. I will find a way," I started to walk away. "Goodbye for now. Thank you for helping me!"

I didn't look back. I was pretty sure that if he had asked me to stay I would have, and if Bernardo found out he wouldn't like it. My heart was dancing as I made my way down the hallways. I said his name over and over under my breath.

Tony. Tony.

The boy who helped me. The boy with the sea-blue eyes. The boy with the beautiful smile.

Tony.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Ahhh, puppy love. Maria, of course, doesn't know that the Jets are who they are or that they're even called that way. She has no idea about the Sharks either, which is why she's so bold about the idea of befriending Tony. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be up soon! R/R please!**


	6. The First Rose

**A/N **

**Tonyboy: I did say that my fic would be ALMOST faithful to the script, but I ran the idea over in my head and decided that maybe it won't be as faithful as I had originally planned****. I want Maria and Tony to spend more time together and to know each other more and I figured they couldn't possibly do that overnight. The key elements are still going to be there though: the Rumble and the deaths and such. I don't know what else I may change but I can assure you that in this fic, Maria and Tony will be totally in love, maybe even more than what the movie showed. That's all I can say for now; I might give something away. Please keep reading and thanks for the reviews:-)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER VI: The First Rose**

No one ever found out about my accidental meeting with Tony and I was grateful for it. I didn't get in trouble for being late in Biology either since the teacher was too busy conversing with the blackboard to notice me coming in. I was looking forward to school the next day so I could get a chance to see Tony. I tried not to be obvious about my excitement, but Anita, unfortunately, knew me too well to be fooled.

"There is an unusual spring in your step today, Maria," she commented, looking at me as we walked to school the next morning. "Did something happen to you that we don't know, eh?"

I smiled at her. "I'm just happy to be going to school, that's all. What makes you think I'm not my normal self?"

"Aha! So something _did _happen!" Anita almost jumped at me. She went closer so Bernardo and the other boys wouldn't hear what she was going to say next. "Tell me, what has Chino done to you?"

"Chino?" I laughed. "The only recent thing he's done to me is treat me to a soda. You know very well he works hard, Anita. He never sees me except in the afternoons,"

"Ahhh, you are hiding something form me, Maria Javier!" Anita declared, wagging her finger at me. "That Chino has done something to you that's made you as lovesick as a puppy. Are you finally falling for him, _eh? _Admit it, _querida!"_

I just shrugged. It was better for her to think that it was Chino that I was excited about. Even though he paid me visits—once I got out of school and him from work (he couldn't afford to go to school with us since he had to send money home for his family)—I felt nothing but gratitude and friendly love for him. Sometimes he would even leave me a flower or a Hershey's bar. I would thank him because it is the thought that still counts, but I would also make it clear that I wasn't so sure about changing our relationship. Chino would nod and tell me he would wait until he was ready; he was very patient when it came to things like those. He was a gentleman in that sense.

"NARDO!" I heard Anita suddenly call out.

"Oh Anita, don't!" I pleaded, trying to stop her from making my brother approach.

"What are you so afraid of?" Anita laughed. "He was the one who pushed you into this relationship in the first place,"

I was dumbfounded. She really believed I was in love with Chino!

"_Si, mi amor?_" Bernardo came to us and I groaned.

"Bernardo, your sister has finally been shot with Cupid's arrow, and Chino was the one holding the bow!" Anita announced happily. I saw as my brother grinned and the other boys cheered.

"No, I have not!" I protested. "Anita, how could you…"

"Ah, how defensive you are," Bernardo held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "It is all right to fall in love."

"But I am not in love!" I told him.

"Maybe that's what you think," Anita said cheekily. "I know I felt the same way with this monkey,"

She cocked her head in Bernardo's direction and the others laughed. Bernardo joined them then kissed her on the lips. I huffed and crossed my arms to show how annoyed I was.

"You are so cute when you're angry," said my brother, smiling as he moved from Anita, then kissed my forehead again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I tried all day to catch a glimpse of Tony and, by the afternoon when I had failed, I felt disappointed. I only wanted one glance, perhaps even a word or two, or a wave. I didn't know how to ask for him or who to ask since I was still new and didn't know that many people yet. Once, I saw the group of boys I had encountered the day before and whom he was obviously associated with, but I didn't think twice about not asking them where Tony might be. Riff was obviously the leader since he always seemed to be up front, with the others trailing behind as they swaggered down the hallways. When Principal Finley saw them, he gave them a long, hard stare before asking them why they weren't in class. I didn't stay to find out what they'd say. I had a feeling anyway that they were the kind who didn't even go to school to learn. They seemed to be always doing something they were supposed to be doing and being where they weren't supposed to be. Before the principal came one of the boys had even been scratching something onto one of the lockers with a small knife. He'd hidden it when they saw the principal coming.

I shook my head as I made my way towards my next class (Algebra), which was right down the hallway where the Biology laboratory was, thinking of Riff and all his friends. They were wasting what was already handed to them. They had a chance to have an education, but they chose not to take part in it. Meanwhile in Puerto Rico millions of children would trade their souls just to be given a chance to learn…

Hold on. Something red caught my eye as I passed.

I retraced my steps and saw myself standing in front of the Biology laboratory's door. Yes, I had been right. There was something red on it. A beautiful rose in early bloom was resting on the door handle, its head serving as the catch so it wouldn't fall to the ground. A note was tied to its stem. I wondered whom it was for and who had left it there.

I looked around to see if anyone was nearby; perhaps the sender or the receiver might still be a few yards away. But there was no one, so I went back to the rose and looked at it a while before deciding to approach. Curiosity had taken over me and I took the rose to read the note, just to see who it was for.

The note was short, but it made my heart leap all the same. I'd thought it was an early Valentine's present for one of my classmates, but it turned out to be something more unexpected. I read the note over and over again, running my finger over the words.

_Maria, _it said,

_How soon is soon? I can't wait to see you again and get to know you better._

_ Your new friend,_

_ Tony._

I swallowed the laughter that threatened to escape my throat, remembering I was in school and could be easily caught. I wanted to scream, laugh and dance for joy. He had written me a note! And had left me a rose! Oh, Tony was so sweet. And yes, I did promise him we would meet again soon. But how could I reply to him to arrange for a meeting? I couldn't leave a note for him on the door like he'd done. Someone else might read it.

"Tony?" I called out softly, hoping he was nearby. "Tony? Are you there?"

No one answered. He wasn't there. I looked down at the rose, inhaled its fragrance and smiled at it contentedly.

"We will meet again, Mr. Wallace," I told it. "I promised you we would,"

I looked around the empty corridor once more with a last hope of seeing Tony. When I still didn't see him, I sighed. I held the rose to my chest, the note now safely hidden inside one of my books.

Someday soon, I knew I would see him. I would find a way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: The first rose isn't 'the' rose that Maria kept in her sewing box, btw. Hope you enjoyed this chap! Don't worry there'll be more comin'! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	7. And So It Begins

**A/N **

**Tonyboy: I read the fic you suggested I should take a look at and you were right about it! It was quite original and I left her a review for it. I'm glad you like my story. I haven't made up my mind though about its category. I'm not sure if it's an AU or something related to the script. Maybe it's a mixture of both…haha. When will you finish your fic? I can't wait to read the rest of it! Here's another chapter with Tony just for you:-)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER VII: And So It Begins**

A second rose appeared on the door of the Biology lab the next week as we were walking towards another class. I fortunately noticed it first and managed to snatch away before anyone else saw. My heart was pounding as I hid it beneath my books, which I held close to my stomach. I was sure it was from Tony, even though I hadn't seen a note yet. As we sat down for class and everyone was all distracted by something else, I peeked at the rose resting on my lap.

It was a little ruffled, but it was beautiful all the same. There was no note tied around its stem; it was, in fact, just a rose. I looked at it closely, unsure if I should keep it. Was it really for me? Perhaps it was a coincidence and some other boy had left it for another girl. It didn't feel right when I thought of me taking something that was meant for someone else. But how could I possibly know?

I hid the rose again and turned my attention to the front. I tried to focus but I couldn't. My thoughts were somewhere else. I hoped I met Tony soon. I remembered how he smiled and how his eyes shone. I remembered his gentle touch and the tone of his voice. He was so kind and lighthearted that I found myself wishing class was already over so I could go looking for Tony in the hallways again.

Soon.

How soon was soon?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a Thursday, a whole week since my first encounter with Tony and three days after the appearance of the second rose, and I was in the cafeteria with Anita and the others for lunch. We were in one table and Nardo and the boys were in another. The lunchroom was so noisy and crowded that I didn't feel like standing up to get my food. I was also not in the mood to eat as I had already almost given up looking for Tony. The fruitless searches made me feel tired and left with no appetite.

"_Eh, querida, _this is already the third day that you haven't eaten a proper lunch," Anita said. "You promised me you would eat today or I will tell Bernardo."

"Are you all right, Maria? You look troubled," commented Rosalia.

"Maybe it is a test? Or a project?" suggested Consuela.

"No no, I'm all right," I said. "I just feel tired, that's all,"

"Are you sick, Maria?" Anita looked at me worriedly. I hurried to say my next sentence quickly before she could call attention to Bernardo. She was already starting to stand up to feel my forehead.

"No no!" I said, avoiding her hand. "It's just…you know, tests and such. I am fine, Anita, I promise,"

"Ah, you and your promises," Anita huffed. "You are too thin, Maria, and you study too much! Come, I will accompany you to the lunch line to get you some food…or else I will tell your brother about your poor eating habits,"

Her threat made me rise. I didn't want her to call my brother; I didn't want to be fussed over, especially if it was over nothing.

"I will be fine by myself," I said. "If it will satisfy you, I will get a LOT of food,"

Anita nodded, looking contented. "You make sure of that. I want your tray to be bending in the middle from the weight of the food when you return. We will wait for you here. Call us if you need anything, eh?"

"_Si_,"

I walked over to the lunch line, where a few people were still in. I took a tray and took my place, thankful I was able to stop Anita. If Bernardo had found out that I hadn't been eating for the past few days, he'd go on worse than Mama. He would fuss and fuss and fuss and would insist on watching me while I eat to make sure. He was a natural worrier when it came to me and, though I could tolerate at home, school was quite different.

Without thinking, I reached out to start taking plates of food from the counter to put on my tray. When I reached out to get the last carton of milk, my hand collided with another.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "It's all right, you can have it,"

"Maria?"

The familiar voice made me turn my head to see who it was standing beside me. My eyes met with two identical marbles of blue and I saw the mouth as it curved into a familiar smile.

The tall frame.

The thick, wavy, neatly arranged hair.

The bright grin.

The eyes that had the color of Puerto Rican waters.

Tony.

I gasped. "Tony!" Then, quickly remembering that Nardo was nearby, covered my mouth.

He gave a low laugh. "Well hello to you too,"

"I have been looking everywhere for you," I said, my voice hushed. I didn't want anyone to notice I was talking to him.

Tony glanced behind his back before continuing. "So have I," he said, his voice as low as mine. "Sssh, let's not talk so loudly. My friends might see us. Let's keep moving,"

We took slow, small side steps as we talked, grabbing lunch dishes on the way.

"I cannot have my friends see us either," I told him. He nodded.

"Did you get the roses?" he smiled.

"Oh, _si! _Did you leave another last Monday?"

"Yes. I wanted to remind you of your promise," Tony smiled mischievously.

"But we cannot talk here," I said. We were nearing the end of the lunch line. "Now is not a good time,"

"I know." He gave me another bright grin, as if he'd just been struck by a brilliant idea. "Tell you what. Can you meet me after school?"

I shook my head. "My brother waits for me so we can go home together. He will not let me go off to places alone,"

Tony looked at me pleadingly. "It won't take long. Ten minutes, tops. Just to get to know each other better,"

"I don't know…what do I tell him?"

"You can tell him…you dropped by Principal Finley's office for something. I can meet you there. Please, Maria?" His smile widened. "Please? I've been looking for you all week. It'll only be for a little while,"

I stole a glance at our tables. It was a good thing that they were all too busy talking to see what I was doing. I looked back at Tony, who was eagerly waiting for my response, and smiled.

Maybe…I could afford ten minutes. It was only for a little while.

"What is it that you want to know about me that you can't find out now?" I almost laughed out loud.

"A lot of things." Tony shrugged. "For example, what your…"

He was interrupted by the lunch lady who told me how much my food cost. I was just reaching for the money I supposedly had in my pocket when I realized I had no money: I had lent it all to Rosalia a while ago!

"Oh no!" I said, though I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Whatsa matter?" Tony asked.

"I cannot pay for my lunch…I have no money…" I said, struggling to find even some change somewhere in my dress.

"No worries," Before I could stop him, Tony had pushed a bill across the counter towards the cafeteria lady, who took it then put it in the cash register.

"Oh Tony, you can't!" I said, surprised at what he'd done.

"Yes I can. I just did," he laughed.

"I will pay you back…"

"No need. Consider it a favor for a friend," he told me cheerfully.

"Oh but you must let me…I cannot just accept…"

"Ah, you worry too much. It was a good deed done for a friend in need, and I don't want anything in return for it," he said.

I smiled at him and sighed. "You are too kind…All right. I guess I will see you later after school."

"Really?" he said, his voice still low but the excitement showing in his tone. "Great! Will you meet me in front of the Principal's office a little after three o' clock then?"

I nodded. "I will be there,"

I gave him a last smile before turning around and walking back to our table. I suddenly felt so light. Tony…oh how kind he was! And I was going to meet him later! Ten minutes of course was still better than nothing. I only hoped Bernardo wouldn't give me a hard time about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I detested lying, especially to people whom I knew trusted me. I felt so terrible about lying to my brother about where I was going when school ended that I wanted to go to confession right after I told him. It was a good thing Anita and the other girls had already gone since they still had work to do at the bridal shop, and the boys Bernardo had already sent home, or else I would explode from guilt. I had never lied to Iargo before and that fact made me more fearful of what could happen if he found out what I was really going to do.

"_Por que_ (Why)?" asked Bernardo. "Has he any problems with you?"

"No," I told him. I couldn't stand to look at him straight any longer, but I had to. I wished this was over. "He just told me he wanted to speak to me,"

"_Ahora? _(Now)" Bernardo frowned.

"_Si, _that is what he said," I said. "After school. It won't take long, I'm sure,"

I was glad I wasn't lying anymore, but I still felt terrible that I was fooling my brother. He was thinking, of course, that I was talking about the principal.

"All right, all right," he waved me away. "How long will you be?"

"Ten minutes, I think,"

"All right. I will meet you by the flagpole when you finish. If you take too long, I will go over there to get you myself, ok?"

"_Si, _Nardo,"

And that was that. As I walked away, I vowed never to lie to my brother again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I met Tony outside the office and I had never seen such a huge smile in my life. He was standing by the door, glancing around as if he was on the watch for something before he saw me. When I called him that was when he turned around and smiled.

"Oh Tony don't let me lie again, please," I pleaded as soon as I was close enough. "I cannot stand to lie to my brother or anyone else."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, looking most apologetic. "I won't make you lie again. But, now that we're here, let's make the best of it, shall we?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"C'mon," he took my hand and started to lead me away.

"Where are we going?" I said. "My brother is waiting for me by the flagpole, and he will come get me if we take too long,"

"We won't go far. There's just too many people here. Someone might see us," he said. "It's just around here…"

We were outside, and in a lonely little spot that had stone benches with writings all over them.

"Is this okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"This is fine,"

We sat down on one of the benches, our books placed in between us. I trusted him, but I was cautious all the same. I didn't want anything to happen now that we were alone. I didn't know Tony that well yet, after all.

"So what do we talk about?" I asked him.

"Whatever you like," he shrugged happily. "Have you got a question for me?"

"Why are your eyes so blue?" I asked before I could even stop myself. He laughed.

"It's because both my parents' eyes are blue. My Dad's German-American and my Mom's Polish-American," he said.

"They are a beautiful color," I said, smiling.

"Thank you," he told me. "I think your eyes are beautiful too,"

I blushed and hid a laugh. "Have you got a question for me?"

"Ummm…oh yeah…" he looked thoughtful. "What happened between you and Riff the day we met? Did he hit you or something?"

"Oh no, no…We bumped into each other and we both fell to the ground. I wasn't looking where I was going and he was in such a hurry," I explained.

"Oh so that explains it," Tony nodded. "If he'd hurt you…well, let's say I don't think I'd know what to do. Riff…he's a very compulsive guy, y'know what I mean?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I understand. But what is Riff to you? You seem to know him so well."

Tony shrugged. "Riff…he's my best friend. We've known each other, like, forever. He's a good pal. He's like a brother to me,"

"I am the same with Anita," I said in agreement.

"Tell me about her…"

So I did, though not much as there really wasn't enough time. We kept on talking about different things, flying from one subject to the next. I enjoyed our conversation so much that I didn't even notice if our ten minutes was already over. Those moments with Tony seemed to last forever and seemed to me as if we were the only two people on earth. He was in the middle of telling me something about his Geography teacher when a familiar voice made me hold a finger to his mouth and made my blood run cold.

"Maria?" I heard Bernardo call out. "Maria, are you there?"

**A/N: So sorry to leave you hanging! Will they get caught or won't they? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	8. What Was Left Behind

**A/N – I'm SO SORRY I made you guys wait so long! Life's been treating me a little roughly. Here's a new chappie so you'll forgive me!**

**Tonyboy: I LOVE the fact that you've added a new chapter to your fic! I can't seem to review because every time I press the 'GO' button, this pop-up comes up and tells me that 'the server is too busy and blablabla'. Argh! I want so much to review but I'll make it up to you by putting it here for the meantime. The song is so nice and it was a wonderful touch. Leo sounds SO adorable and I love the way you described the porcelain dolls coz it's just soooo right on the target. I'm hating them already! Lol. I don't like prejudiced people and/or racists. They're not at all nice. Anyway about how you plan on finishing your story, I think it's a wonderful plot! Especially about the 'meeting in Heaven' part because that's where Maria can obtain total happiness and peace, being right back with God. I'd also love to read about Leo growing up and how he'll turn out to be! I hope he'll be a total sweetie like his Dad. :-) Thanks for always reading and reviewing!**

**Phantom1391: Thank you for the great review! I love Bernardo too! Do you have any fics? Maybe you could write a story about him:-) That'll make me REALLY happy! I'm glad you like my story!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER VIII: Shark-Infested Waters**

Even now, as an old woman, I can still remember the tingling fear and excitement I felt when I first heard Bernardo call me while I was still with Tony. I felt as if I couldn't breathe and as if my heart had jumped to my throat. I felt for certain that Bernardo was going to catch us. I could almost see his face if he'd laid eyes upon eyes like that. Tony had been surprised when I'd interrupted him; he hadn't heard Bernardo yet.

"Maria," he said. "What's—"

"Sssh," I whispered, my voice shaking. "That is my brother. He is looking for me,"

"Are you sure? I don't hear…"

"Maria! Mika!"

"Yes!" I got to my feet, my heart beating so hard against my chest I thought it was going to burst through my skin. I pulled Tony up also and kept my voice at a low volume. "You must go! He won't like us together,"

"All right all right…"

"Maria?" Bernardo's voice sounded stronger and nearer. "Maria where are you?"

"Go!" I told Tony pleadingly. "Please Tony!"

"I'll see you again," Tony promised, looking into my eyes.

"I will wait for you." I replied. "But go!"

"Mika!"

At Bernardo's call, Tony gave me a last smile and hoisted himself up on the wall that hid the area from the sidewalk. In a second, he was gone. I was more saddened than relieved to see him go. Still, I hurried to gather my things to leave before Bernardo discovered me in our hiding place. He would have many questions that I wouldn't know how to answer.

I quickly gathered my books and my jacket, then discovered that Tony had left his Math book behind. In his haste he must not have noticed he had. But there was no more time for me to chase him…

"Maria!"

I whirled around and saw Bernardo approaching me. I quickly grabbed Tony's book and froze, not knowing what else I was supposed to do.

"Mika, what are you doing here? And what took you so long? I thought you were only going to be 10 minutes…"

He put his hands on his hips and waited patiently waited for me to explain myself. I clutched my books (with Tony's the closest to my chest) and tried to think up an excuse. My mouth felt as dry as cotton and my blood was pounding in my ears.

"I…I thought I…heard voices here. So…I came to see if there were people," I said slowly, forcing myself to meet my brother's eyes. If I didn't, I would have fared better by just telling the truth; Bernardo would know right away I was lying. I hoped that today he wouldn't be able to see through me.

"I heard you talking," Bernardo said. "Were you with somebody?" He glanced at the space behind me, his eyes darting carefully to see every darkened corner.

"No…no…I was talking to myself…" I said, saying the first thing I came up with. My brother moved from his spot as I was speaking and prowled around the area with careful strides, as if expecting someone to jump out from the shadows. When he saw no one, he came back in front of me.

"Are you sure no one was here?" he asked me again.

"Yes, Iargo, I am sure," Each lie was becoming more difficult to spit out but I still managed.

"All right…" Bernardo let out a defeated sigh. "Come on, let's go home…Mama is probably worried for us…"

He kissed me gently on the forehead and led me away from the area. I glanced back at the stone bench that Tony and I had just sat on, trying to remember the moment we were together. I had never felt so exhilarated my whole life and I almost felt sinful for liking a boy that much. Bernardo tugged at me to walk faster and I had to turn away from the bench. I had lied to my brother again and I didn't like it, but I'd seen Tony for the second time as well and I wished I could see him forever and ever, even if, God help me, I had to lie to Bernardo over and over. I had to see him again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chino dropped by for dinner that night and he, Nardo and Papa had a rather hearty conversation over the _callos _and salsa. I'd been caught by surprise, seeing him there by the dinner table, ready with a small flower for me. I'd smiled, accepted his gift then had taken my seat between Mama and Papa, directly across to Nardo. Chino sat next to my brother. It was like old times, when we were all back in Puerto Rico and, though I had missed it, I did not want to see Chino that night since I wanted to be alone with my thoughts about Tony. I scolded myself for being selfish during the course of the meal and reminded myself to act properly.

Papa had led the prayer, as always, and unusually had a smile playing on his lips as he'd said it.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful food you have set before us," he'd recited with his eyes closed and head bowed. "My family and I have been so blessed even after coming to America. Thank you for my lovely wife, my beautiful children. Without them, I would be nothing. Thank you for having Chino with us tonight to share our blessings with him and for the wonderful company he provides us with. Bless him, his family. Bless our family as well. This we ask in Your Holy name. Amen."

The meal started after that.

"What has been going on with you, Chino? How is your family? Are they coming here already?" said Papa.

"Have some more rice, _hijo," _said Mama.

"No, they are not coming yet, _Tio. _I have to save up some more first…Thank you, _Tia,_" Chino nodded graciously at my parents. I listened to their sliced conversations, stirring the food on my plate.

"Have you come to ask for my sister's hand yet, Chino?" I heard Bernardo say. My head shot up and I saw the mischievous smile on my brother's face and the scarlet color Chino's face had taken on. Chino glanced at me shyly, as if asking for my permission for something.

"Iargo!" I exclaimed, surprised my brother had asked such a thing.

"Bernardo!" my mother exclaimed as well. "I don't think that is any of your business, _eh_?"

Papa and Bernardo laughed. Chino received claps on the back, although he kept his head down, his eyes on his food. He was still blushing. He looked half embarrassed and half pleased that Bernardo had asked him such a question.

"Ah, Carmen, if he hadn't asked it, I would have. Our _mija _is growing up! She must have someone to marry before it is too late! And there is no one else I'd want for her but Chino," Papa said, beaming. I almost choked.

"Oh, Diego, let her finish her studies first! There will be plenty of time for marriage later," Mama said. "If Chino really loves her than he can wait, can't you, _hijo_?"

I was shocked that Mama had answered Papa since it was the first time she'd done it, but I was thankful as well. I wouldn't have won if I'd tried. Papa didn't seem to notice what Mama had said. He, along with Bernardo kept jostling Chino and encouraging him.

"I will have the best caterers in Manhattan when it happens!" Papa announced. "We will have the finest feast New York has ever seen!"

"Ah, Papa, do not forget Anita and I will need that feast too," Bernardo said, his eyes twinkling. Papa laughed even more.

"Oh yes, oh yes, who can ever forget my boy," Papa's voice boomed loudly and bounced off of the thin walls. "Be sure to bring me plenty of grandchildren, _mijo, _to spoil and coddle!"

"I will make sure of that, Papa," Bernardo elbowed Chino. "_Eh, _be sure to tell your parents now what you've been up to. We don't want them to look so surprised when they arrive here and see that they're already grandparents!"

I felt my face grow hot as I heard the boys talk and didn't feel as hungry anymore. I kept my eyes to my food and tried to continue eating, but I couldn't. I was between angry and embarrassed. I didn't want Chino, yet they were still forcing him on me. I didn't want him. I didn't think I'd ever want him. What if I liked someone else? How would they react to that? Someone…someone…

Someone like Tony, perhaps?

"_Mija, _are you all right? You haven't eaten much," Mama said, looking worried. I saw Bernardo and Papa look up and then Chino, all with the same concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you sick, Maria?" Papa asked gently. He tried to feel my forehead but I refused.

"No, I am all right, Papa," I told him. "I'm just not very hungry. May I be excused, Mama? I still have a lot of homework to do,"

"_Si,_ all right," Mama nodded and I gladly stood up to leave. I knew they were watching me as I went into my bedroom and I was glad when I finally closed my door to be alone.

Away from my family's prying eyes, I could finally think of Tony.

I went over to my bed, sat on it then got Tony's Math book from underneath my pillow. I held it close to my face and inhaled, hoping I could catch a glimpse of his scent. I detected a faint whiff of something sweet among the smell of musty paper, and recognized it as the scent Tony wore. I'd smelt it from him just that afternoon. It smelled lovely and sent my heart beating faster. I laid the book on my lap and ran my fingers over the cover. The book looked worn and tired, as if it had seen better days, but it was still presentable enough, even with the pencil marks and the small drawings by the title. I opened it and discovered Tony's name on the first page, written by his own hand: Anton (Tony) Wallace. I smiled when I saw the '(Tony)', imagining that someone else must have persuaded him to write his complete name against his will. Anton. What a lovely name. I thought it suited him just fine.

I leafed through the pages and discovered thousands of little drawings and comments. One page even featured a conversation between, I think, Riff and Tony about their teacher, whom someone had drawn on the page as a dragon-headed woman. Tony's handwriting was gentler in comparison to the jagged edges the other person's letters showed. Proof that it was Riff's handwriting vandalizing Tony's book I discovered later, upon discovering a drawing of two cartoon figures of a different style on one page with arrows pointing to each and the names written at each end. 'Riff and his buddy-boy' it said. Then directly below it, Tony had written: "Riff, why dontcha get your own book to draw on?" which Riff had replied to with a drawing of a smiling face. There were more drawings on the books than answers to the Math problems and on another page I discovered a well-drawn picture of the group of boys Riff led, only Tony had drawn himself together with them. I read the names: 'Ice', 'Action', 'Tiger', 'A-Rab'…and thought that it was strange that they called themselves that. 'The Jets', was written underneath the drawing, followed by 'Tony and Riff, 1956'.

_'The Jets', _I thought to myself as I studied the drawing. _I suppose that's what they call themselves._

The middle part of the book was clean and no writing whatsoever. I guess they hadn't studied the lessons there yet. I continued flipping through a few more pages and was startled by a sudden discovery of a piece of notebook paper that had been wedged inside. I was surprised that it contained a beautiful drawing of a girl who looked remarkably like me.

It couldn't be…

But there it was, 'Maria' written at the bottom of the page. It was a drawing of myself sniffing a rose. It was so beautiful it made my heart ache. It was something that I presumed he imagined I looked while doing and the only thing I could do was marvel at his talent. I couldn't help but smile as I stared at it more.

Maybe Tony liked me as well…maybe even as much as I liked him! I could only hope that it was true…I felt my heart beat rapidly against my chest, like that of a dying bird's. My cheeks felt hot and a strange sensation was tingling across my whole body. I'd never felt so happy.

Was I in love? Was this love?

_If it is, _I figured, _then it is the most beautiful feeling in the world._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Present Day _

I hold the yellowed piece of paper in my hands gently then start unfolding it with care. I do it slowly and carefully, afraid of what damage I may cause. I have not moved away from the altar and am still in my spot, facing the window, watching the sunrise over New York. The piece of paper feels creased and rough in my hands, like an old person's skin. I keep my eyes on it as I unfold it to ensure I can open it without tearing. It has been a long time since I've seen the drawing and I'm afraid that it may have already faded from time. It would be such a shame if it happened. It's such a beautiful drawing…

The paper becomes bigger and bigger in my hands and I give a contented sigh when it is opened. My heart leaps as it did many years ago when I first laid eyes on what the paper held, but now it is solely because I'm glad the drawing is still there. It has faded, but not enough for it to disappear completely, and some parts are already unclear, caused by the creases the paper has. But the main drawing is still clear…even with my weak eyesight, I can still see the pencil smile on my teenage face, the hair that's tied back by a ribbon and the rose in perfect bloom set in my smudged hands.

'Maria' is still there. The Maria I used to be is still there and I'm glad. I'm glad that the part of me that was truly happy is still very much alive, even though it is only on paper. I give the drawing a fond touch before folding it up again and putting it back in the tin box.

****

A/N:  
**Tommy: I'm glad you like my story! It was born because of that question too: What if Tony and Maria had spent more time together before the rumble happened? So I guess this fic is an AU, rather than a pre-movie thing I had originally thought it was. I'm sorry you too had to wait long for this chapter! I hope this can serve as an apology. Please keep reading and reviewing**!


	9. Step by Step

**A/N –  
****Tonyboy: Oh my gosh, I hope you get the part! I'm so happy for you! My school never performed West Side Story, which sucks. Haha, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update any faster. While I was starting out, I had enough time in the world, which was why I could update frequently. These days, I have to squeeze time to do stuff I want to do. Add that to writer's block and you get no chapters whatsoever. I'm sorry! Hahaha! Thanks for making my day with your review, Tonyboy.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER IX: Step by Step **

Tony found me again without even trying and I didn't even try to pretend I wasn't happy. Mama had sent me out to Doc's store one afternoon, not long since the last time I'd seen Tony, to buy some aspirin. She would've sent Bernardo, but he fell asleep right after school and she didn't have the heart to wake him since he'd been losing sleep lately.

Doc's store wasn't far from where I lived. It was a short walk and always gave me enough time to look around the neighborhood. It was the first time I was out of the house alone and I felt a little nervous. Papa and Bernardo always warned me about he Americans who picked on the Puerto Ricans and every now and then I glanced behind me to make sure no one was following me.

"Why, hello," Doc greeted me, smiling from behind the counter. "You're one of the Javier kids, aren't you? I've seen you with Bernardo,"

Doc was a thin graying man in his mid-fifties. He was an immigrant, like us, but was considered already an American since he'd adopted their accent and already spoke good English. I liked him. He was always kind to me and my family.

"Yes," I smiled at him. "My name is Maria,"

"Maria. That's a pretty name," he commented and I remembered Tony. "Well, what can I help you with? Chocolate, candy, soda?"

I shook my head. "Mama sent me to buy some aspirin,"

Doc nodded. "One aspirin for the little lady, coming up!"

He disappeared under the counter and reappeared a moment later with the aspirin in hand. When he did, the bell signaling another customer was entering the store, jangled noisily.

"Hey, Doc, I gotta see you bout something, can I?" said a voice from behind me.

"Oh sure, Tony," Doc told the voice. "I got all the time in the world."

Tony?

I whirled around and came face to face with the boy himself, towering by the door of the store, in a brown jacket, jeans, a blue shirt and sneakers. He looked tired and sweaty, as if he'd been running, and there was a look in his eyes that I'd never seen before. He looked troubled.

He smiled instantly when our eyes met and I had to smile too.

"Maria?" he said, staring at me in disbelief. "I didn't…I never…What are you doing here?"

He looked so happy I thought he was going to burst.

"I live nearby. I came to buy some aspirin," I told him, laughing.

He frowned. "You have a headache?"

"No, Mama sent me out." I answered. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Doc about something," he glanced at Doc. "I don't live that far from here either. It's just a couple of blocks away,"

"Oh, you left your Math book behind the…other day. It is with me. If you…if you want I can go home and get it," I told him, suddenly remembering the book that had been lying underneath my pillow for the past few days.

"I was hoping it was with you," he said. "But I don't want you to go off home and get it yourself…I could come with you…"

"No!" I said suddenly. It wasn't safe for an American to be in our neighborhood. Chino might be there, or Toro or Luis…Papa might see us, Bernardo might wake up…Anita might be coming home from the shop…it was too risky.

"Yeah yeah, you're right, that's not the smartest thing to do…" Tony looked thoughtful. I looked at him, wanting to confess that I wanted to see him every day. I was slowly falling in love with him, I was sure, especially with Bernardo and Papa pushing me about Chino. I'd realized I was thinking about Tony every night before I went to sleep, just to make me smile.

Oh my goodness. I was sure it was the most wrongful thing to do, to fall in love with an American, but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, Maria I want to see you again!" Tony suddenly said. "Tell you what, since school isn't really working, can we just meet here every once in a while? Just to talk…Please say yes! You do owe me my Math book so you can use that as an excuse…it won't be lying…"

"Yes, but what about my brother's friends? Your friends?" I said, my heart bursting to say 'yes'. "We might be seen. You said it yourself that your friends can't see us together and I told you my brother and his friends will not have it seeing you with me,"

Tony paused to think, then his eyes shone, as if he'd just been hit by a most wonderful idea.

"The boys don't come here often, not unless Officer Krupke tells them off. They like hanging out more in the park or in the alleys. Does your brother and his friends come here often?"

I shook my head. "I am not really sure but I know they spend most of their time on the roof of our building." Racism was high in New York and, since Doc's was owned by what the neighborhood considered to be as an American, I figured Bernardo and the others didn't go there unless they needed something.

"That's good. Because I'm here to ask Doc if he could give me a job…" Tony turned to Doc, who was still behind the counter, listening to us. "Willya, Doc? Just to help you and all?"

Doc shrugged. "Is that the thing you wanted to talk about? You're a funny kid, Tone. I knew you'd straighten up. Of course you got the job."

"Oh wow, thanks, Doc!" He turned to me again. "Now since I'll be working, I'll know who'll be here. If it's safe, I'll send you a signal,"

"What kind of signal?" I was getting excited.

"I'll send you a rose…I'll leave it in the alley behind your buildings…where the fire exits are,"

"I will leave something there…a vase so you could put the rose in and I would find it. No one goes there anyway so they wouldn't notice anything," I told Tony, feeling my face flush. I couldn't believe what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. Tony's smile widened.

"So you'll say yes? You'll come here each time?" he said.

"I cannot promise I will be there every time, because I am not allowed to come here alone. So I will have to make up more excuses. If I cannot come, maybe you can come to where I live and we can do our talking on those stairs behind the buildings…"

"The fire stairs?" Tony laughed. "All right."

I smiled widely, not being able to help myself. I paid for the aspirin and thanked Doc.

"I'd better go. Mama will be waiting for me," I said. "Goodbye, Tony. I will see you soon, yes?"

"Well I need my Math book so I hope you will," he smiled. "Goodbye, Maria. I'll see you soon,"

I nodded happily, fastened the buttons on my coat and left the store. I didn't look back, afraid Tony might see me blushing.

Deep inside of me, even though I was drunk with happiness, there was a little voice that kept bothering me. _What are you doing? _It was saying. _You are putting the both of you in danger! You know this is not right, Maria. This is not right._

But then, there was this stronger voice and it was the one I believed in. It only said one thing though:

_Go._

I felt like I had to. I knew I wanted to. I knew I would.

So I did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was difficult, trying to scrounge up excuses to go to Doc's store every time I saw a new rose in the vase outside. I'd placed it in a convenient place for the both of us: where I could easily see it and where Tony could easily place roses in without being seen. After I saw each one, when I went out, I'd take the rose to leave the vase empty for the next one. At first, Mama and Papa were suspicious but, since Doc always covered up for us, they decided I wasn't doing anything wrong. I would go when Bernardo wouldn't be around since he could follow me and only spent at least ten to twenty minutes with Tony because it just wasn't too safe. Most of the time, he'd come to the fire stairs where we'd talk in hushed whispers, me from my window and him from the stairs. When I gave him his Math book back I told him if it was all right that I'd taken his drawing of me. He'd blushed.

"I could draw a better picture than that," he said. "That one I drew doesn't even match your beauty,"

I was flattered. "I don't like it because you think that, I like it because you drew it and it was me and to me that is the most beautiful present anyone can ever give,"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Is it all right for me to keep it?"

"Yes, it's fine. But is it really okay for you?"

I'd smiled at him. "It is the most perfect thing in the world. Thank you, Tony,"

We talked about countless things. He told me about the Jets, his gang, the ones he called his buddy-boys. He told me about his family, his dead father, his being an only child and Riff being the brother he never had; his beliefs, his passions, his dreams. I'd never met anyone so marvelous my entire life. Tony was a good soul. He radiated goodness and he was always a perfect gentleman. I had to limit what I told him. I couldn't tell him about Chino, I couldn't tell me about the times it was so cold in the apartment whenever the old radiator broke down and the four of us had to sleep together to stay warm. Tony was more well-off than we were and I didn't want to saddle him with my problems.

"You always seem troubled, Maria," He told me one afternoon while on the fire stairs. "Is anything bothering you? You can tell me…I can help,"

"No, nothing is bothering me," I told him. "Just a lot of schoolwork," I used that excuse many times.

"Well I can help you with schoolwork. Just not with Math. I'm not actually made for it," Tony grinned at me.

"Which is why you draw on your book rather than answer the questions?" I said to him, smiling.

He shrugged, with an expression like that of a little boy's on his face. "It's better than wasting your time doing nothing,"

"You make me laugh," I told him fondly, remembering to keep my voice low.

"I like making you laugh. It makes me smile," he said brightly.

"I like it when you smile," I said.

"I like it when you're happy," he told me.

"I like it that you're the one making me happy," I said.

"I love you,"

And before I knew it, Tony leaned forward, closed his eyes and gave me my first kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Aha! How's that for a cliffie! Hahaha! More next time! Be sure to stay tuned! (P.S. I don't know if the correct term is really 'fire stairs' because I only heard my brother say it once and I don't know what else to call it. If it goes by another name, kindly correct me. Hahaha.)**


	10. I Don't Know You Anymore

**A/N **

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I haven't been able to update for the longest time. School stuff. Arg. It kills me. Please don't hate me.**

**MAJOR THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED! CAN'T MENTION Y'ALL COZ YOU GUYS ARE TOO MANY BUT I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE THE COMPLIMENTS AND SUCH. You guys are great. Thanks for the support! J**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER X: The Stranger **

_**Present Day**_

To this day, I can still remember the feeling of that kiss. When Tony's lips touched mine, I felt as though they belonged there, with my own. He'd tasted like Coke and gum and smelled slightly of sweat mixed with cologne. It was heaven for my senses. I'd seen stars and felt as if I was floating on air. I can never experience again fully that kiss now, even if I spend all day remembering.

I touch my lips gently with my finger, wishing I can live that moment again.

My first kiss. Heaven and hell in one stroke. If I'd known…If I'd known…

If I'd known I was signing three death warrants with that kiss, I would've stopped.

I would've stopped seeing Tony.

I would've stopped waiting for him every day.

I would've not wasted my time looking for him in school.

Maybe they'd have lived. Maybe I'd have seen Bernardo marry Anita and have children. Maybe Papa would not have died so early from losing his only son. Maybe Riff would have found the right girl and have a family of his own. Maybe Tony would have seen his son, Alexander…his grandchildren…Joaquin, Isabel…Maybe we'd have raised them together. Maybe we'd have had more children…

Maybe…Maybe if I hadn't _loved_ him…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**1958**_

Tony and I froze in that moment, with his lips against mine, and I felt as though time had stopped. When we separated, I could only look into his eyes, lost in those pools of blue, my breath catching in my throat.

"Oh…" I stuttered. "Oh…Oh my…"

I held a hand to my beating chest and Tony immediately looked panicked.

"I—I'm sorry, Maria…" he started. "I don't know what came over me…I…I…oh Maria, I don't think I can hide any longer how I feel about you! I had to…I just had to show you…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," I told him, my heart still beating wildly. There was no one else in the world as far as I was concerned. It was only him and I. Looking at each other. Our breaths coming in short pants. I could still taste him on my lips. I licked them, enjoying the fact that he'd just been there, at the same time in disbelief at what had just happened and needing proof of it taking place.

"Maria…I…I love you. I could never forget you since I first saw you that day…in school…with Riff and all the guys. You…you own my heart like no other girl has done before! I…I can't explain how fully I love you, Maria, but I do…I do…"

I stared at him in wonder and in disbelief, unable to understand everything he has just told me but still catching enough to think that what he'd just said was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

He loved me?

He _loved _me?

"Oh…Oh Tony…" I said, unable to utter anything else from shock.

He loved me!

"Tony…Tony…I think…" I tried to say. "I…I am in love with you too,"

Tony's face broke into a beautiful, wide smile and his eyes sparkled. That moment…oh that moment I felt as if I were in heaven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_I feel pretty…oh so pretty…"_

I practically flew across my room as I danced lightly on my feet, humming a song I'd made up. I truly felt beautiful. In Tony's eyes, I could see that I was the only thing he saw, that he adored. I felt the same way for him. I had no idea exactly how love worked seeing that I'd never been in love before, but I was certain it gave one a sort of ethereal feeling. I felt as if, if I had leapt from my bedroom window that instant, I wouldn't fall, but I'd float and dance on clouds all over Manhattan.

The memory of Tony in front of me, being so close to me, kissing me…the very thought of it made me want to squeal in delight and laughter. I blushed from the tips of my ears to my toes. I could feel him on my lips, I could hear his lovely voice in my mind, I could smell his scent…he was just perfect. He was magnificent. He was more than I could ever ask for and I didn't care if he'd ask me to go with him that very instant. I would. I really would. I knew him well enough by then to know that he would take care of me. I trusted him with my whole heart.

Oh, yes. I was in love.

I sat on my bed, immersed in my delicious thoughts of Tony, when I heard a sound coming from the room outside mine.

Someone was breaking in!

Immediately, I banished Tony from my mind, paralyzed in fright. It was late. Mama and Papa were already asleep and wouldn't hear. Bernardo wasn't home. My heart raced like that of a dying bird's as I gingerly got on my feet and tentatively approached my door to listen. My first instinct was to hide under the bedcovers and pretend that I wasn't in the room in case the intruder went inside, but my feet seemed to be attracted to the door. Lightly, I placed my ear on the wood, my breathing quick and shallow. I was frightened to death. Tony had already left! Who was going to help me if it were a killer?

"Nardo! Be quiet! You might wake Maria!" came a hushed whisper from the outside. It was said in a voice I would recognize even in my sleep.

Anita and Bernardo?

"Lower your voice, Anita! If she wakes…I do not want her to see me…not like this…"

I suddenly felt confused. I was no longer scared, now that I knew it was my brother and Anita fumbling in the darkness of the living room, but a feeling nagged at me. Something was not right. I pressed my ear harder on the wood to hear what they were talking about.

"You and your Sharks…"

"Not too hard, Anita! Ow!"

"Hush! Your Mami and Papi! I've told you, Bernardo, I've told you a million times…"

"Now is not the time to discuss this…"

"Someday this will bring grief to your family and to me! I just know it…"

"Anita!"

I couldn't take listening to the fragmented conversations any longer. Without thinking, I pulled my bedroom door open and walked into the living room. It was still dark, as they had not turned on the lights, but Anita had lit a lamp and it provided enough illumination for me to see them both jump as a reaction to my appearance.

"Maria!" they both said, sounding surprised. I could see Bernardo was on Papa's chair and Anita was by his side with something in her hand.

"I thought you were a burglar! Or a killer!" I said, approaching them, suddenly remembering the fright I encountered earlier. "You frightened me!"

"Mika, why aren't you asleep? What are you doing up? And why are you still in outside clothes?" Bernardo asked in quick succession. I could feel his eyes study me from head to toe. I was tongue-tied and froze in my steps. I couldn't tell him about Tony!

Anita stayed silent, which was strange. I turned to Bernardo to tell him a white lie when I saw his face illuminated by the lamp. I wasn't able to look at it close enough since it was too dark, but now that I was near them, I could see that he was hurt. Terribly.

His face had taken a beating. One of his eyes was starting to swell and his lip was bleeding. There was also blood coming out of his nose. He looked as if he'd been pummeled by a tree: In addition to his face, his shirt was torn and bloodstained and on his arms and hands were tiny cuts.

"Nardo!" I exclaimed, not able to hold back my fright at the sight of him. "What happened to you?"

"I got into a little accident…you need not worry," he told me.

I could see in his eyes that he was lying.

"Bernardo, tell me the truth," I said, almost in tears at his state. I'd never seen my brother hurt before as, in fights he'd been involved in, in Puerto Rico, he'd always won. And, if he were hurt, it would only be a scratch. It had never been like this. After years of looking at him as somewhat of a god, I was suddenly reminded of my brother's mortality. "What happened to you?"

"Go to bed, Mika. I'll be all right in the morning," he told me, ignoring my question. He looked pained and was struggling not to raise his voice. But I wasn't going to stop until he was able to give me an answer.

"Have you been fighting, Nardo? Have you been in a fight with your friends?" My voice was rising. I was frightened to death for him. Manhattan was not Puerto Rico. People were different here, the customs were different. He could get in trouble. He could be caught by the police. The police were Polacks. They imprisoned immigrants easier than they did other Polacks.

"Is this why you leave every night? Where do you go, Bernardo? What happened to you…? What's going on?"

What I heard from Anita earlier echoed in my mind: _Someday this will bring grief to your family and me…Sharks…told you a million times…_

What _was_ going on? Suddenly, everything seemed to be questionable: Bernardo leaving every night, his 'meetings' with his friends, the whispers between him and Chino, the looks they gave Polacks, even the black bands they all seemed to wear around their wrists. I'd never seen Bernardo without it after arriving in Manhattan. What were they up to? What were they doing? This had never happened back home. Something was out of place.

I reached out to touch his face, to see how bad his wounds were, but what he did next surprised me: Bernardo actually slapped my hand away. Hard.

"DON'T!" he said angrily. I withdrew my hand, suddenly frightened of him. He was now vicious and looked as if he'd hit me again if I provoked him to.

"BERNARDO!" Anita hissed, bringing control to the situation. She looked as shocked as I felt about my brother's actions. I was more upset, however, by the look he had in his eyes. In them I saw something that I'd never seen before, and it was something that terrified me. He was suddenly a stranger to me. I suddenly felt the urge to cry. Bernardo had never even dared as to raise a hand to me before. Now he had _hit _me.

Anita's voice seemed to have worked on him, as his expression suddenly softened, looking most apologetic.

"Mika, I…"

I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I burst into tears and fled to my room, leaving every good memory of what had happened between Tony and I earlier that night shattered in my wake.

My brother was a stranger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: More next time! Be sure to stay tuned!**


	11. The Truth About The Black Band

A/N 

TONYBOY: I'm sorry you didn't get the part. I'm sure you would have made a FANTASTIC Tony; you practically feel how the guy feels. Happy birthday! I hope you had a great year as a year old. ) Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. Hehehe. Writer's block + school stuff Arrghh. Haha. Well, here's another chapter! In this one, Maria's thoughts about her brother are finally confirmed. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER XI: The Truth About the Black Band**

_**1958**_

"Mika…Mika please…Let me in…"

I paid a deaf ear to my brother's insistent knocking and begging as I continuously wept into my pillow. Bernardo…my Iargo…my own loving _hermano…_not even my Papa had hit me before. And even though Bernardo had only slapped my hand, the thought that he had done so made me cry even more.

"Go away!" I cried to him. "I don't know you! You're not my brother!"

I was so angry at him. I was angry and sad at the same time. I was hurt emotionally more than physically. It felt as if I'd been betrayed.

"Mika…Maria…" I heard him say through the door. He sounded upset. "Mika…I'm so sorry…Forgive me…forgive me please…"

"Leave me alone!"

There was silence for a long time and I continued weeping.

"You lied…" I said to no one in particular as I cried. "You lied to me…my brother would never have done this…he would never ever _ever _have done this…I don't know you, anymore, Iargo…what happened to you…?"

"I love you, Mika…you know I do…" Bernardo's voice was so quiet through the door that I barely heard him. After he spoke, I heard footsteps sound in the living room and then as the front door closed. There was silence after, and I sobbed more, knowing my brother had left again.

"Maria…" It was Anita's voice now and her knocking that I heard. "Maria…let me in…"

Without thinking twice, I got up from bed, my face in my hands and unlocked my door. I needed her. I needed her now more than ever. I had to know what was happening to my brother.

"Oh Maria…"

Anita enveloped me into a hug after we stood there facing each other, me in tears and her with a ball of cotton and antiseptic in her hands, looking most apologetic.

"I am sorry…I am sorry for Bernardo acting that way…ssshh shhh, it's all right…" Anita rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Where is he?" I said bitterly. "He left again, didn't he? He left again to go to his friends…"

"He is upset…he is as upset as you are…he will be back, don't worry. He is just angry at himself…you have to understand your _hermano_…"

"Understand what?" I asked her, my voice rising in frustration. "I don't even know who he is anymore, Anita! He leaves at night, sleeps all day or right after school…I don't know where he goes, or what he does with his friends…he was not like this in San Juan, Anita, you know he wasn't! He's a stranger to me now…what happened to him…he is not the Bernardo I knew before…he is not my Iargo anymore…"

Anita looked at me sympathetically as she listened to me speak. My face already felt swollen from crying and my throat already hurt from the tears I'd expelled.

"_Bueno…_I think it is time for you to know…" she sighed, looking at me sadly.

"Know what exactly?" I asked her. "I just want to know what's going on…why he's changed…"

Anita led me back to my bed and made me sit down. After she offered me her handkerchief and I'd wiped my eyes, she began to talk and I listened. The black band I'd noticed on Bernardo's wrist proved to be something more than I'd expected.

"This gang…they call themselves 'The Sharks'…Bernardo is the leader of them all. It's so stupid really, I've told him many many times about things that could happen if he keeps this up. But you know your brother, with his head as hard as a rock…" Anita looked at me, her dark eyes shining with concern. "I am always afraid for him, Maria. I don't know what they are capable of doing with those Polacks they hate so much…"

"That is why he is hurt then? He was in a fight?" I asked carefully. I knew I was bargaining for more than what I wanted but I felt I had to know. My chest tightened when Anita nodded.

"Those Polacks in school…they call themselves 'The Jets' and they are constantly in fights with other gangs. Bernardo's gang…it's the only one that dares to challenge them. Bernardo demands for them to give up their territory. This territory thing…oh _Dios mio por Santo…_sometimes it gets too far…like what happened tonight," Anita explains. Her voice is hushed so that Mama and Papa won't hear, but her words strike me just the same.

"Oh my goodness, Anita…" I covered my mouth with my hands. "They _fight _each other? What if they get hurt? What if…what if someone gets killed?" It was too dreadful to think about but I knew there was a possibility. I knew how dangerous gangs could get. I suddenly feared for my brother's life. But then…'The Jets'…there was something strikingly familiar about the name.

"No one has gotten seriously hurt before, though Bernardo has come home several times with more than a black eye for company. He tells your Papa he just had an accident or something. Oh Maria, you _must not _tell your parents!" Anita held on to me with conviction, pleading me even with her eyes.

"How can I not, Anita? Nardo can get seriously hurt…Papa…you know how Papa adores him…and Mama…it would not do well for her if something happened to her only son," I told her. Horrifying images of Papa and Mama suffering from Bernardo's doings came to my mind. "They can make him stop, Anita. Papa can. He has to stop this,"

Anita shook her head. This time, I could see her tears forming.

"You do not understand. Your Mama and Papa cannot do anything about this. They will _try _but they will never succeed. _This _is what Bernardo lives for now. You cannot stop him from this. I have tried, I've told you. This is not like not allowing him to go to a park. He is _eighteen _Maria. He knows what he wants and he does it and no one can stop him," she told me sadly. "You do not want your Mama worrying herself to death whenever Bernardo doesn't come home. You wouldn't want to see your Papa shout and curse at his only son. You know he'd want Bernardo to leave The Sharks but you also know Bernardo would never do that. It will only make them fight, Maria. Things are fine just the way they are now."

"Things are _not _fine, Anita," I told her, knowing she was right and that I couldn't do anything about it. It frightened me and for the first time, I felt as if the wall my family had built around me to keep me safe was being destroyed. "Things are not all right at all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Anita left my room, I ran over in my head the words I knew I'd heard of before: The Jets. I'd seen it or I'd heard someone mention it sometime, but I couldn't remember.

Frustrated, I squeezed my eyes shut and ran the words over and over in my head, associating it with images I thought were linked to the day I first heard of it.

_Paper? Yellow lines…soft cushions…a drawer? A color…blue…a scent…'buddy-boy'…Riff…_

I suddenly sat up, horrified upon remembering where exactly I'd heard of the Jets.

"Tony!" I said, my breath catching in my throat.

**A/N: More next time! Be sure to stay tuned!**


End file.
